


the sacrifice

by ashinquisitor (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ashinquisitor





	the sacrifice

 he was standing in a circular room in front of a huge golden eluvian..his back was facing the mirror..and he was alone from what she could tell..and thinking on it...no one was their.

 

Oh. fuck.

 

sera had her bow pointed at his back ready to strike, they edged closer..her heart was pounding so loudly..she was certin if their foot steps didn't alert him to them shurly her heart beat could have..

 

her and sera stoped a few feet away from him...until he finally turned around.

 

he looked..pleased..a little to pleased..

 

looking over at sera...the blond elf who had become her closest friend...she looked confused too.

 

ofcorse. he had been exspecting them..was he going to kill her now?

 

he was smiling at her with the most...odd look, his blue eyes were dancing with joy?..thier could be only one exsplaination..it was time..it was over...he finished his work and wanted her to witness the end of the world..

No. he said ahe had time..but not how much..

 

''why?''she wispered.she could barley breth over her panic.

 

''whut?''sera started looking more and more nervous..especially when he looked in her direction..sera was no mage but....even she probably felt the magic filling the room around them.

 

''I found it'' he replied never looking away from her..she was pinned in place..

 

''..found..what?''she asked.not certin she realy wanted an answer.

 

''a better way to kill us, yea''sera said sound more upset now..

 

''No..i..found a way to save both worlds..i didn't know if it was truly possible..but..i found it..''he replied pulling out an object to show.

 

in his hands he was holding a orb sized hourglass, it was made of some kind of black and gold stone...with all kinds of ancient wrighting on it...it was beautiful...

 

what..is that..?

 

''the best translation would be time key''he replied before she could even get the words out.

 

''What!!..what are you gunna do with that..friggin arse''sera of corse looked green agin by this point..

 

''well simply put..i will be sending Dalineva through time..where she can stop me from ever creating the viel in the first place..''

 

''not.without.me.''sera replied..

 

''your joking..right..i mean..look at me''she waved what remained of her left arm.''and im pretty shure i'm a mortal...we will not last very long..''

 

''i will fix all that, in a moment, but you have to agree first.''he replied using that matter-of-fact voice that he used when he would talk about spirits.

 

Oh

 

huh well.

 

''and what exactly am i agreeing to''

 

'' I will give you all that i am...my powers and immortality, and you will go back and stop me from having to create the veil,abalas will also be going with you..''

 

What.

 

That's...

 

sera shifted slightly...looking..less green..just pale.. and more than a little worrie,but she didn't seem to know what to say.

 

shocker.

 

''i don't..understand..don't you need ...all that to use whatever that is?''dav asked

 

 

smiling''no i just simply activate it..and it'l do the rest''he replyed..

 

''oh..i..um..sera? what do you think?''

 

''sounds to good to be true..but..why would you do this?''she leveled him with her eyes.

 

''I..am a selfish man..if she agrees..then...in a way, i'll get to keep her forever...and..it's the only other way..''

 

she didn't know what to think of that response...her body on the other hand..well..her stomach was fluttering, making her figet, and bit her nails...

 

solas chuckled and walked closer, sera let him which surprized her..but she never lowerd her bow eather...

 

''I..don't understand..why.?''

 

''the last time i saw you..you were so, bright and beautiful..and even after everything..i caused..you..still loved me, still wanted to save me..how could i..not try..i wasn't shure at first..i searched for the last three years, i didnt think it even exsisted still..but it seems perhaps fate..can be kinde..''he was very close to her now smiling his special smile the one he only gave to her.."ar lath ma,Vhenan".and he kissed her,gently,sweetly.at first..but her body couldn't help but react,it was like lightning, his kiss was filled with passion demanding more..until she couldn't breath...

 

poor sera.

 

she was mumbling..disgusting..cant believe i just watched that.

 

''Ar lath ma,solas''she said brethless and smiling.

 

''we don't have much time,ironic, but..''

 

she looked at sera for a moment..sera glaired before nodding.

 

''yes..yes solas i'll do it..i said i would save you.''she smiled up at him and pressed her lips softly to his..he smiled aginst her lips.'' Ir abelas..this will hurt''he grabed her left forarm..she felt his magic flow out and through her arm, and oh...did it hurt..she held her self closer, and screamed into him,and as quickly the pain slowly dulled.her hand hand been regrown..

 

''thank you!''she marvled at her new hand...abalas entered the room a moment later.he look just the same..except for the lack of his marking's, in his hand he was holding a travel bag, he took in the seen before him werily ...

 

''were bringing the shem girl as well?''he asked.sounding alittle annoyed.but remained stoc as ever.yay.

 

''yes, is everything ready?''

 

he nodded as he walked up the steps toward them.

 

''are you ready ma lath?''he asked.

 

she met his gaze..he looked so hopeful how could she deny him?.yes she suposes if she could ever be ready now was the time.

 

''yes..i am as ready as ill ever be.''

 

''thank you,Vhenan.this will be over whelming..but. this pendemt will help you control it for a time.you will need asistance.''he pulled out his jaw bone necklace and put it over her head.and gave a quick kiss before pullimg away.

 

she looked down to make shure she really had his pendant.he told her it was important to him..

 

solas walked over to a small pillar and placed the artifact on it, seara came to stand by her.while the watched solas, work on the artifact.it looked like he was playing with a puzzle, turning it to make a new shape..with a slight qlick, it started spinning and a bright light poored out of it..

 

solas was in front of her in a moment..his eyes and hands started to glow..energy gathered in the space between them...

 

''DONT FIGHT IT''he shouted over the crackling of the portal that was formimg on the back wall. as the ball of energy started flowing into her..she did her best..but..ot hurt..it felt like the whole universe was trying to flow in to her...her eyes were shut tight..as she ground her teeth as she fought the urge, to push against the invasion..after a time..it slowed and it felt..right..she felt the last tickle, before opening her eyes

 

''Dirath Shiral''his voice echoing her mind before he turned to stone in front of her.

 

she had no time to prosses what had happened.as the entoer chamber filled with the bright crckling portal.and the sudden pull.and then she was floating..falling..she was wieghtless..and it frigtened her..where was sera and abales?

 

~~

 

 

It felt like an eternity with no ground, no sky, no sound. The light that had blinded her was gone, replaced by pitch black.

 

The impact against the ground was sudden, the breath was forced from her lungs and she struggled to draw in a breath to replace what was lost. her sences were hightened.the air smelled of blood and war.

 

she stugled against her blurrie vision..she blinked,

 

it took her a few minutes for it to clear and the ringing to stop.she took in her serounding area.she could hardly believe her eyes.

 

They were shure enough in the middle of a battle field..

 

elve's filled the area around her...some were what she expected were her people.while the other elves were darker..there aura was black as there eyes..she could feel the air around her crackling..her head was pounding..she could feel the magic in the air..it was slightly overwhelming...and unnerving..all eyes were on her...them..abalas and sera were neeling next to her..sera was wrenching on the ground..abalas looked pail, and was breathing heavy, looking around..assesing..

 

"i belive they are waiting, inquisitor''

 

''right,''she round on the dark elvhan.it was little efort and the air seemed to smimmer with her move ment's. magic was everywhere.

 

Calling a thunder storm to rain on the enemy..dark clouds formed above lashing purple lightning over the army in front of them. it was amazing!


End file.
